The present invention relates in general to a clock and pertains, more particularly, to a battery operated clock that is of relatively simple construction and that has an extremely esthetic appearance. Moreover, the present invention relates to an improved clock construction having a front logo plate or the like associated with the rotating clock hands, but that is maintained in a stationary position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified clock construction and one in which the time is indicated without time numerals primarily by virtue of hand position of the clock hands.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved clock in which the hands are each integral with a support housing.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved clock construction in which the components are few, the construction is simple, and the assembly of the clock can be carried out quite readily.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved clock construction having minute and hour housings each with associated integral hands and further including means for supporting a logo or other indicia in a stationary position at the center of the clock.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention, there is provided a clock having an hour housing supporting an hour hand integral therewith and also a minute housing for correspondingly supporting a minute hand integral therewith. A timing mechanism is provided supported in one of the housings at the rear of the clock. In the preferred embodiment described herein, the timing mechanism is battery operated and is supported in the hour housing. The timing mechanism has an hour driven shaft coupled to the hour housing and in turn the hour hand. Also, the timing mechanism has a minute driven shaft coupled to the minute housing for rotatably driving the minute housing and in turn the minute hand. Means are provided at the front of the clock for carrying indicia which may be in the form of a slogan, saying, picture, or logo or the like. Means are provided for maintaining the indicia carrying means in a stationary position relative to the adjacent rotating other housing. Again, in a preferred embodiment, the other housing is the minute housing which is disposed forward of the hour housing with the indicia carrying means disposed preferably forwardly of the minute housing. Means are provided for supporting the timing mechanism in a fixed position with the output shafts thereof providing for driving of the corresponding hour and minute housings and respective hands. In accordance with the invention, there is preferably provided a counterweight disposed inside of the minute housing along a peripheral side opposite to the minute hand so as to provide proper balance for the minute housing so as not to put undue strain upon the timing mechanism. The means for maintaining the indicia carrying means in a stationary position also preferably includes a second counterweight. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the indicia carrying means is supported from the minute driven shaft. The means for supporting the indicia carrying means includes means for supporting with a slip fit. This is used in combination with the aforementioned counterweight associated with the indicia carrying means to prevent the indicia carrying means from rotating. The indicia carrying means is preferably in the form of a disk or the like viewable at the central front of the minute housing.